In communications infrastructure installations, a variety of communications devices can be used for switching, cross-connecting, and interconnecting communications signal transmission paths in a communications network. Some such communications devices are installed in one or more equipment racks, cabinets, hubs, or other frames or enclosures to permit organized, high-density installations to be achieved in limited space available for equipment.